Densetsu no fukkatsu
by ElvenBoy23
Summary: Dia merupakan setengah dari jiwa 'nya' ('NYA' di sini bukan tuhan!), sisi kebaikan dari 'nya'. Strong!Naru but not Godlike!Naru.
1. Chapter 1

**Densetsu no fukkatsu**

Disclaimer: Naruto & Highschool DxD is not Mine

Kreator : ElvenBoy23 & Akira-no-Rinnegan

Pairing : Naruto x (?)

Warning : OOC, OC, , TYPO, SKS (sistem kebut sehari), letak tanda baca yang sering nyasar, and Etc.

Summary : Dia merupakan setengah dari jiwa 'nya' ('**NYA**' di sini bukan tuhan!), sisi kebaikan dari 'nya'.

Prologue

_**[ Deai,Wakare to Namida]**_

_**(A/N: Deai, Wakare to Namida artinya Pertemuan, Perpisahan, dan Air mata. And~~~ Sory kalau nggak nyambung ama cerita)**_

Di sebuah tempat yang luasnya seperti lapangan sepak bola terlihat seorang anak kecil sekitar berumur 4 tahun menatap kosong pemandangan di depannya. Rambutnya pirang, bermata biru _sapphire _namun mata sebelah kanannya berwarna kuning dengan pupil vertikal_, _berkulit putih, serta memiliki 3 pasang _whisker _dimasing-masing pipinya.

"dimana ini?" tanya entah pada siapa. "[ughh]..." dia berusaha beridiri namun tidak bisa, jika diperhatikan sekali lagi ada beberapa luka memar di kaki, tangan serta wajahnya. Dia lupa bagaimana bisa dia memiliki bekas luka seperti ini, tulangnya serasa patah, dan dia lupa, lupa siapa dirinya, lupa dengan keluarganya, atau bisa dibilang tidak ingat sama sekali.

"kau siapa?" sebuah suara membuatnya tersadar bahwa dia tidak sendiri, dengan susah payah dia melihat kebelakang dan melihat seorang pria dengan rambut hitam, memakai pakaian ala cina kuno serta memiliki wajah yang lumayan tampan, oh aku lupa menyebutkan bahwa dia membawa sebuah tombak di pundaknya. Si kecil hanya menggeleng tanda dia tidak tahu.

"hm..." si pria memerhatikan si kecil dari atas sampai bawah, lalu matanya terpaku pada sebuah tulisan di dada si bocah yang bertuliskan [Uzumaki].

"Uzumaki..." gumamnya, lalu si pria melihat ramen yang dia bawa dan matanya terpaku pada 'sosok' spiral.

"Naruto..." gumamnya (lagi). Si kecil terbelalak saat mendengar gumaman si pria.

"Naruto...namaku Naruto Uzumaki" kata Naruto _childish. _"eh... jadi itu namamu, padahal tadi aku hanya menggumam tak jelas loh~" terang si pria.

"ah..namaku Cao Cao, kalau boleh tahu kenapa kau bisa ada disini? dan darimana kau mendapat luka begitu parahnya?" tanya Cao Cao

"aku tak tahu, yang kuingat hanya namaku dan itupun ada faktor pendukung" balas Naruto.

"hm...bagaimana jika kau tinggal di tempatku Naruto, kebetulan aku hanya sendiri dan pasti rame saat kau mau tinggal bersamaku" tawar Cao Cao dengan senyuman.

"a-apa tak masalah? Maksudku apa paman tidak keberatan" tanya Naruto sedikit takut, bukan takut karna Cao Cao namun takut kalau dia hanya akan menjadi beban bagi kehidupan Cao Cao.

"tentu tidak, aku malah sangat bahagia jika kau mau tinggal bersamaku" dan Naruto hanya menggaguk dengan pelan.

_**~~~~~ELVEN~~~~~**_

Naruto tinggal dengan Cao Cao sampai umur 7 tahun, kehidupan mereka sangat bahagia. Mereka berdua berbagi kebahagian, kesedihan, serta air mata. Cao Cao yang merupakan pemilik [True Longinus] menemukan fakta bahwa Naruto memiliki kekuatan yang tidak biasa bagi seorang 'manusia', suatu hari Cao Cao melihat Naruto secara tak sengaja dapat mengendalikan cahaya serta mata kanannya berubah menjadi merah dengan pupil vertikal berwarna biru yang berputar dengan cepat.

Cao Cao tidak tahu, tidak mengerti bagaimana mungkin seorang manusia dapat mengendalikan cahaya, setahunya hanya malaikat yang bisa mengendalikan cahaya. Dia (Cao Cao) pernah berpikir bahwa Naruto memiliki _Sacred gear _namun pemikiran itu dibuang jauh-jauh kesungai dekat rumah mereka (?) karna dia tidak merasakan aura _Sacred gear _dari Naruto.

Peristiwa tragis itu terjadi, peristiwa yang membuat mereka terpisah. Cao Cao tidak tahu apa salah nya dan Naruto, fraksi mana yang menyerang meraka namun yang pasti Cao Cao melihat Naruto hancur seperti serpihan cahaya berwarna putih.

Cao Cao hancur, anak yang selalu bisa membuatnya tersenyum, tertawa dan bahagia sekarang lenyap tak tersisa, dan sejak saat itu Cao Cao berambisi melindungi kaum manusia dari ketiga fraksi yang berselisih serta mengahancurkan ketiga fraksi dengan senjata yang dimilikinya, senjata yang menyegel kehendak tuhan, senjata terkuat sekaligus tombak suci yang bernama [True Longinus].

TBC

**saya authour baru di fandom ini, So~~~ maaf kalau pendek soalnya ini hanya berceritakan tentang begaimana bisa Cao Cao membenci ke-tiga fraksi dan hubungan Naruto dan Cao Cao seperti ayah dan anak.**

**Saya bekerja sama dengan Akira untuk membuat cerita ini, ide darinya dan yah~~~ aku yang ngetik. dia malas bikin nih cerita, maklum dari dulu anak itu memang tingkat kepemalasannya menyaingi Shikamaru... Mendokusei nee**

**soal kekuatan saya ingin memasukkan Tessaiga miliknya Inuyasha ke Naruto, serta kekuatan utama Naruto adalah cahaya. Jadi ada yang bisa menebak siapa itu 'nya' ?. kalau bisa saya kasih tepuk tangan deh! ^-^. Salam cinta dari saya #OEEKKK...**

**R&R Please...**

_**ElvenBoy23 out~~~**_


	2. Shugo Megami

**Densetsu no fukkatsu**

**Disclaimer: Naruto & Highschool DxD is not Mine**

**Kreator : ElvenBoy23 & Akira-no-Rinnegan**

**Pairing : Naruto x (?)**

**Warning : OOC, OC, , TYPO, SKS (sistem kebut sehari), letak tanda baca yang sering salah, and Etc.**

**Summary : **Dia merupakan setengah dari jiwa 'nya' ('**NYA**' di sini bukan tuhan!), sisi kebaikan dari 'nya'.

Chapter 2.

[**Shugo Megami**]

**_~~~~Elven~~~~_**

Di sebuah tempat yang di kelilingi oleh pohon terjadi sebuah pertarungan yang tidak seimbang. Seorang 'bocah' yang sepertinya berumur 5 tahun berhadapan dengan seorang –err... sekelompok pria bertubuh besar dengan masing-masing 'orang' memiliki sayap seperti miliknya _Batman._

"menyerahnya saja kau makhluk rendahan dan berikan gadis itu pada kami !" kata 'seorang' yang sepertinya pemimpin kelompok tersebut.

"aku tidak akan menyerah, tidak sebelum nyawa dalam tubuhku pergi meninggalkan ku" sahut sang anak tanpa takut sedikitpun, dia menolah kebelakang melihat seorang anak yang lebih kecil darinya (dalam artian umur) memandangnya dengan sendu.

"jangan beri aku tatapan seperti itu Shirone !" ujar si anak. Namun di gadis hanya mamapu menitikkan air mata, air mata kesedihan.

"tch...kalau begitu MATI SAJA KAU BOCAH!" teriak mereka serempak pada huruf yang di _Caps Lock_ sambil mengumpulkan energi di tangan mereka lalu menembakkannya ke si anak-anak kecil tadi.

WUSHHH

BUMM

BLAR

Seperti bunyi benturan?. Asap mengepul memenuhi hutan tersebut, setelah asap menipis sepasang sayap berwarna putih muncul lalu di ikuti dengan tampakknya seluruh tubuh yang empunya sayap.

Disana!...berdiri dengan kokohnya makhluk astral berwarna putih dengan mata berwarna lavender, mempunyai sepasang sayap berwarna putih seperti sayapnya milik burung merpati, ditangan kanannya terdapat pedang yang terbuat dari cahaya dan ditangan kirinya terdapat tameng yang juga berasal dari cahaya.

Iblis yang tadinya percaya diri telah memenangkan pertarungan ini terbelalak syok karna kemunculan makhluk astral yang belum teridentifikasi jenisnya, selayang dia mirip seperti malaikat lengkap dengan tanda _halo _dikepalanya, namun mana ada malaikat yang begitu besarnya? Apalagi pancaran cahaya yang begitu besar berasal dari sosok astral tersebut.

_'Naru-sama aku akan membantu anda sekarang!' _anak yang dipanggil Naru tersebut hanya kaget dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"siapa disana?" tanya nya dengan suara kecil.

_'aku adalah dewi pelindungmu sekarang, biarkan aku membantu mengalahkan para iblis ini'_ Naruto tahu pasti didunia ini tidak ada yang gratis, toh kencing aja bayar.

"apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Kau pasti ingin sesuatu kan?" tanya Naruto (lagi).

_'tidak!—aku tidak ingin apa-apa, aku melakukan ini karna Naru-sama telah menyelamtkan ku dulu' _balas suara tersebut.

"tolong selamatkan aku dan Shirone" ujar Naruto yang kemudian kembali berdiri.

Mata dari sosok astral tersebut bercahaya, pedang ditangan kanannya berubah menjadi sebuah anak panah dan tamengnya berubah menjadi pelontarnya.

"JANGAN TAKUT! ITU HANYA ILUSI, CEPAT KALAHKAN DIA DAN JANGAN SAMPAI MEMBUAT TUAN KITA MARAH" teriak pemimpin kelompok iblis tersebut. Para iblis tersebut mengempulkan [**_Demonic power_**] ditangan mereka lalu dengan serempak mereka menembakkan nya ke Naruto namun sosok astral tersebut melindunginya, dikeningnya terbuka sebuah mata berwarna merah dengan 9 magatama berwarna hitam.

SWUING

Sekarang bukan lagi hutan tempat pertama malainkan sebuah tempat yang dari ujung barat sampai timur merupakan bebatuan.

"**_Hontō no jigoku e yōkoso_**" suara feminim khas perempuan menggema di dimansi tersebut. Para iblis yang tadinya berani kini takut, tempat tersebut seperti mengeluarkan beribu jeritan, keringat dingin mengealir dari kening mereka minus Naruto dan Shirone yang berada didalam sosok astral tersebut, mereka berdua berfikiran bahwa mereka masih berada didalam hutan.

"**_fufufuf..ini balasan karna kalian berani menyakiti tuanku_**" suara feminim tersebut kembali terdengar. Perlahan batu-batu yang berada disana terangkat keatas lalu bagaikan meteor batu tersebut jatuh menghantam mereka sehingga mereka mati seketika karna tidak kuat, tidak kuat dengan gravitasi yang mereka emban.

Perlahan sosok astral tersebut menghilang, dan sekarang Naruto bersama Shirone berada di hutan tempat pertarungan pertama.

_Flashback_

_Seorang anak kecil berambut pirang tengah tergeletak tak berdaya disebuah taman, dipastikan umurnya baru 4 tahun, tak lama kemudian seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam, memiliki telinga yang tak lazim bagi seorang manusia menghampirinya._

_"anak siapa ini nyaa~?" tanya entah pada siapa. "ah~ lebih baik aku bawa saja dia ke'rumah' mungkin Shirone akan senang dapat teman nyaa~?!" lalu perempuan yang teridentifikasi bernama Kuroka itu membawa anak tersebut ke'rumahnya'._

_~~~~**ELVEN~~~~**_

_"Onee-chan siapa dia?" tanya seorang anak perempuan yang sepertinya berumur 3 tahun kepada Kuroka selaku sang kakak._

_"aku tak tahu nyaa~, tadi di taman kutemukan dia pingsan" balas sang kakak._

_"[engh]" si pirang mengerang tak jelas, Kuroka dan Shirone memperhatikannya nya dengan intens. Perlahan mata si pirang membuka lalu melebar seakan teringan sesuatu._

_"FUQIN(**China : Ayah**)" teriaknya tiba-tiba dan membuat kaget Kuroka dan Shirone._

_"kau kenapa nyaa~" tanya nya pada Naruto._

_"ayah..."gumam Naruto sedih. "hei..kau kenapa?" tanya Kuroka bingung, dan Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan gelengan kepala._

_'terjadi lagi!—ttbayou' batin Naruto miris. "namamu siapa" kali ini Shirone yang bertanya._

_"watashi Uzumaki Naruto desu" jawabnya lemah, matanya berair._

_Kenapa? Kenapa ini harus terjadi lagi? Kenapa saat dia mulai bahagia dia harus merasakan kehilangan? Kenapa? Apa ini takdir?..._

_Jauh didalam diri Naruto seorang wanita berambut merah, beramata lavender hanya menatap sedih tuannya._

_'maafkan aku Naru-sama!' batinnya namun tidak diketahui oleh Naruto._

_"to.."_

_"Naruto..."_

_"NARUTO" tiba-tiba Shirone berteriak dengan lancang dan membuayarkan pikiran Naruto._

_"kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Kuroka kawatir. "tidak! Aku tidak apa-apa" jawabnya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan._

_Mereka tinggal bersama, Naruto mulai bisa menghilangkan pikiran buruknya namun peristiwa itu terjadi, peristiwa yang membuatnya dan Shirone sengsara, namun Naruto berfikiran itu hanya bentuk perlindungan diri berbeda dengan Shirone yang menganggap kakanya menelantarkan mereka._

_Dan disinilah mereka, berada di hutan dan dikelilingi oleh sekelompok Excorcist dan iblis._

_"hei bocah kuning, lebih baik kau serahkan gadis menjijikkan itu dan kau bisa selamat!" kata seorang berambut pirang dan memiliki sepasang sayap seperti miliknya Kalelawar._

_"jika kalian menginginkan Shirone langkahi dulu mayatku!" tantang Naruto tanpa ada rasa takut sedikitpun._

_"tch..berlagak mau jadi pahlawan ya? Baik... HAJAR DIA!" teriak sang pemimpin._

_Naruto yang hanya berbekal keberanian dan sebuah pisau dapur yang dia dapat entah dari mana juga berlari menerjang sekelompok Excorcist dan iblis tersebut, oh jangan lupakan seni bela diri T'ai chi yang sering diajarkan oleh ayah angkatnya Cao Cao._

_Dengan gerakan lincah Naruto menghindari serbuan dari para Excorcist tersebut sedangkan Koneko berada dibalik pohon dan hanya menonton Naruto._

_Seseorang berambut perak menebaskankan pedangnya kerah Naruto namun dengan cepat Naruto merunduk dan dengan cepat Naruto meletakkan tanggannya ketanah guna menahan berat badannya lalu menendang dagu si silver dari bawah dengan telapak kakinya, alhasil karna tenaga Naruto yang agak kecil hanya membuat si silver terjungkal kebelakang._

_JLEB_

_Setelah Naruto kembali ke posisi berdiri dengan cepat Naruto menancapkan pisau dapur tersebut ke kepala si silver._

_Mereka geram dengan kelakuan Naruto yang membunuh teman mereka, sehingga mereka semua menghajar Naruto secara berasamaan._

_TRANK_

_TRANK_

_TRANK_

_Bunyi besi saling berbenturan, Naruto dengan sigap menahan pedang mereka dengan pedang milik si silver tadi._

_CRASH_

_Naruto mendapat luka di perutnya akibat tebasan pedang dari seorang Excorcist._

_JLEB_

_Mendapat luka dibahunya akibat tembakan [**Demonic Power**] dari seorang iblis._

_BUAGH BUAGH BUAGH_

_Mendapat pukulan dari beberapa orang Excorcist dan iblis._

_Namun sebuah ingatan tiba-tiba masuk kekepalanya tanpa diundang._

_"**SANGKOTESSOO**" teriak Naruto sambil mengayunkan tangannya kearah kelompok yang mengerajarnya dan Shirone._

_Alhasil gelombang tak terlihat berhasil menghabisi setengah dari pasukan yang tersisa. Darah dimana-mana, Naruto kelelahan akibat memakai kekuatan yang tidak teridentifikasi olehnya._

_Yang tersisa hanya iblis dari dunia Mekai,[tch..] mereka berdicih tidak suka saat melihat seluruh Excorcist telah 'dibantai'._

_"manusia memang lemah" gumam seor—errr iblis dengan nada mengejek. Perhatian mereka teralihkan lagi ke Naruto yang saat ini sedang kelelahan._

_'ini saat nya!' batin mereka serempak. Dengan serempak mereka mengumpulkan [**Demonic Power**] ditangan lalu menembakkannya ke Naruto._

_SHUUUT_

_JLEB JLEB JLEB_

_ARGGHHH_

_Naruto meraung kesakitan saat kekuatan para iblis berhasil menembuas perut, dada kanan, serta lengannya._

_Flashback off._

(**A/N : Selanjutnya sama seperti diatas sebelum aliran Flashback**).

"Kau baik-baik sajakan Shirone?" tanya Naruto lesu.

"ha..ha'i" balas Shirone, Naruto tersenyum saat mendengarnya.

JLEB

Sebuah pedang menancap tepat di Jantung Naruto. Naruto dan Shirone terbelalak tak percaya, termasuk _Shugo megami_nya Naruto.

"hahaha...dengan begini aku sendiri yang akan mendapatkan bonus dari tuan, terima kasih bocah" ucap iblis tersebut.

Namun tiba-tiba terbentuk sebuah bola berwarna pelangi di tangan Naruto, dia tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan.

"**NANAIRO NO RASENGAN**" Naruto menghempaskan bola pelangi tersebut ke perut si iblis. Alhasil karna kekuatan yang Naruto gunakan tadi berbasis cahaya sehingga membuat iblis tersebut terluka parah dan perlahan menghilang, andai saja yang Naruot lawan tadi sekelas dengan seorang Maou maka teknik tadi akan berdapampak kecil pada lawannya namun berbeda dengan hanya melawan _low class devil _yang bisa membuat lawannya menghilang karna besarnya tekanan cahaya untuknya.

"Naru" gumam Shirone sedih. Naruto melihatnya, mengeluarkan senyuman terbaiknya, dan mencoba menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari mata Ember Shirone dengan tangan kanannya.

"larilah!—teruslah hidup!—dan suatu saat nanti aku akan datang kembali lagi padamu, itu janji—tebayou" ujar Naruto, tubuh Naruto mengeluarkan cahaya putih meyilaukan, lalu perlahan tubuhnya terkikis dan akhirnya menghilang. Yang diingatnya hanya Shirone menangis dan meneriaki namanya dengan putus asa.

TBC

**Oke itulah chapi kedua dari saya, mohon maaf atas ke-typoannya dan keterlambatannya, chapi ketiga saya akan usahan 3000 kata namun tidak janji.**

**hm...beri aku YANG BANYAK RIVIEW DONK! apalagi kritikan pedas maupun 'manis'  
**

**oke~~~**

**ElvenBoy23 Out~~~**


End file.
